Uke Rebelation!
by kuro lunatic
Summary: Para uke memberontak karena campur tangan beberapa orang! Gimana nasib para seme? Fail at summary, various pair, NEED REQUEST!


Hari ini, semua negara alias _Nation-tan _berkumpul di suatu tempat, yang entah di mana. Untuk mengadakan Pertemuan Dunia atau _World Meeting_. Konferensi yang seperti biasa, membahas masalah _Global Warming _dengan pendapat-pendapat nggak masuk akal.

America masih ingin membuat robot raksasa, England nggak setuju dengan Amerika karena hal itu Cuma buang-buang uang aja. France yang nggak mau setuju dengan pendapat America dan England. Greece entah kenapa bisa tidur dengan nyenyaknya di tengah keributan gaje itu. Korea tetap kukuh buat nyoba grepe-grepe dua orang kakaknya, China dan Japan. Norway asyik ngeliatin salah satu perinya pacaran dengan pixie England tanpa merduliin Denmark yang ribut-ribut di sampingnya. Sementara German udah siap-siap buat ngegebuk meja, dan nyerocos kayak biasa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dari sudut ruangan. Tempat dimana kedua pasang mata itu dapat memperhatikan seluruh ruangan tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

Uke Rebelations?! © Kuro Lunatic & Mega Pikachu-nyo

"Aiyaa~ kali ini juga masih nggak jelas, aru…" China merenggangkan badannya sejenak ketika waktu istirahat tiba.

"Tapi aku bisa bersama Yao, jadi nggak apa, da?" Russia tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang China, yang membuat China sukses kaget.

Untungnya walaupun udah tua, jantung China masih sehat. Kalo nggak mungkin dia bisa kena serangan jantung dadakan.

"I- Ivan… jangan sekarang, aru… Nghh…" Russia nggak memperdulikan protes dari China, dia malah mempererat pelukannya dan menciumi tengkuk China. Padahal, Belarus masih ada di dalam ruangan dan melihat dengan jelas perbuatan Russia.

Bukannya merasa iba atau terlintas niat buat nolong China, yang ada malah Belarus cemburu dengan China, dan berniat buat bunuh negara oriental itu kalau kakaknya nggak ada. Aura pembunuh yang Belarus keluarkan sangat-sangat jelas dan dirasakan oleh China. Dia nggak perlu waktu lama untuk tahu siapa yang punya hawa segelap itu.

Merasakan bahaya kalau dia lebih lama di dalam pelukan Russia, dengan sigap dan memanfaatkan badannya yang kecil dia melepaskan diri dari Russia dan langsung berlari keluar ruangan. China nggak mau jadi korban _sekuhara _di tempat seperti itu, lalu nyawanya terancam karena adik kekasihnya yang sifat _psycho_-nya udah terkenal seantreo Hetalia Universal.

Tapi, belum jauh China berlari meninggalkan ruang pertemuan, pandangannya serasa kabur dan gelap. Dia terjatuh di tempat.

Dua bayangan hitam ala pelaku-pelaku di _Co***_ mendekati China yang tergeletak lemas.

"Bil, emang dia qe apain? Kok sampe pingsan kayak gitu?" tanya bayangan yang lebih kecil.

"Mau tau?" Bayangan yang satu lagi malah balik nanya dengan seyum aneh. Kacamata yang dikenakannya err… memantulkan cahaya ala _mad scientist_.

"Nggak, nggak perlu."

Dan kedua makhluk aneh tersebut membawa China ke suatu tempat.

~_~_~_~_~

"Ukh… kepalaku sakit, aru…" China membuak matanya perlahan dan mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang tak dikenalnya. "Dimana ini, aru?"

"Nii-san!/Gege!" Dua buah suara berteriak bersamaan di masing-masing sisi telinga China.

"Aiyaa! Nihon! Hong Kong! Jangan berteriak di telingaku, aru!" China protes ke kedua 'adik'nya yang bisa aja bikin dia harus ke THT sepulang dari _World Meeting._

"China udah bangun, jadi sekarang katakan alasan kalian menculik kami ke sini!" China mendengar suara judes dan menemukan pemilik suara itu, England sedang berhadapan dengan dua… er… orang yang tampangnya nggak jelas.

Dan China menyadari bahwa di ruangan itu ada lumayan banyak negara yang lain. Dia dapat melihat selain dia, Japan, Hong Kong, dan England, di ruangan tersebut juga ada Finland yang kelihatan bingung, Norway yang masih asyik ngeliatin perinya pacaran, Switzerland yang kayaknya udah pengen narik pelatuk _riffle gun _miliknya, Latvia yang seperti biasa, gemetaran hebat. Sementara di sisi lain, dia bisa mengenali Poland yang kelihatan santai, Italy bersaudara yang betul-betul kontras, di mana yang kakak merengut, yang adik tetap pasang tampang blo'on. Dan dia juga melihat seekor… beruang? China sendiri nggak yakin. Dia merasa ada seseorang di belakang beruang kecil itu, tapi di belakang beruang itu kelihatannya nggak ada siapa-siapa…

"Ada apa ini, aru?" tanya China kepada kedua adik angkatnya itu.

"Mereka," Japan menunjuk dua orang dihadapan England, "Seperti yang tadi Igirisu-san tanyakan, mereka menculik kita ke sini."

Rupanya seorang dari dua makhluk nggak jelas yang dihadapi England mendengar perkataan Japan, tepatnya yang lebih tinggi dan memakai kacamata.

"Eh, situ jangan nunjuk-nunjuk gitu dong. Kan nggak sopan atuh." Makhluk itu malah protes ditunjuk-tunjuk., padahal dia udah nyulik Japan dengan yang lain ke tempat itu.

"_Su- sumimasen…_" Anehnya, Japan malah minta maaf.

"WOI!! AKU LAGI NANYA KE KALIAN!! JANGAN DICUEKIN!!" England akhirnya habis sabar, dan mulai teriak.

"Iya, iya, kami jawab!" Makhluk yang tadi nyuekin England berbalik memperhatikan England. "Jadi, kau betul-betul mau tahu?"

"Ya, iyalah! Kalo nggak mana mungkin aku nanya!" balas England.

Makhluk itu menghela napas. "Ngerepotin… Pik, kasih tau!"

"Woy! Kasih tau sendiri napa?" Makhluk yang lebih kecil itu protes.

"Males. Sana, kasih tau."

"BILEEE!!!!!!! KASIH TAU SENDIRI!!"

Para negara yang ngeliat cuma _sweatdrop _ngeliat pertunjukan lawak *??* di atas.

~_~_~_~_~

Setelah perdebatan panjang dan gaje, akhirnya dua makhluk aneh itu bergantian ngejelasin tujuan mereka ke semua negara yang mereka culik. Dan entah dari kapan, dua makhluk gaje itu dikelilingi oleh para _Nation-tan _layaknya anak-anak setingkat _playgroup _atau TK ngerubungin guru atau siapapun yang lagi bercerita.

"Mm… jadi, kalian nyulik kami untuk ngembaliin hak para uke?" tanya Finland masih nggak ngerti.

Makhluk yang pake kacamata ngangguk.

"Ma- maksud… kalia-" Latvia udah mau nyelesain pertanyaannya, tapi arwahnya keburu keluar karena diperhatiin sama makhluk aneh yang pake kacamata itu.

"_Megane-sa--_" Japan mau bertanya, tapi dia mengalami hal yang sama dengan Latvia. Cuma bedanya, arwah Japan nggak sampai keluar kayak Latvia.

"Siapa yang _'Megane'_!!" Makhluk aneh berkacamata itu ngeluarin aura hitam. "AKU PUNYA NAMA!! Kalo dia sih terserah mau dipanggil _'Chibi' _juga."

"Aku juga punya nama, Bile!!" Si Kecil protes.

"Terserah, terserah. Pokoknya jangan panggil aku _'Megane'_!!"

"Jadi, kami panggil apa? 'Makhluk aneh' kayak di monolog?" Dengan nggak sopannya Hong Kong nanya balik.

"Namaku Na- nggak, panggil Kuro Lunatic aja," jawab si Kacamata yang ngaku namanya Kuro Lunatic, dan untuk nyingkat waktu ngetik dan baca, dia bakal disebut 'Kuro' aja.

"Aku Pika," sambung yang kecil singkat.

"Kalian bukan negara, ya?" tanya England curiga.

"Ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong. Gitu aja nggak tau," jawab Pika dengan _sopan._

England udah betulan pengen ngutuk ntu dua orang makhluk si***n di depannya.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini _World Meeting, _aru? Bukannya cuma negara yang bisa ke tempat pertemuan, aru?" tanya China.

"Kalau itu…" belum sempat Pika selesai jawab, mereka semua (kecuali duo makhluk aneh) dikagetkan oleh lampu ruangan yang tiba-tiba mati.

Belum ada lima detik, sebuah _spotlight _entah dari mana muncul menyinari tiga sosok yang juga nggak diketahui dari mana munculnya. Mereka berpose ala _Power Puff Girls _walopun tampangnya pada nggak mirip. Tiga sosok itu adalah Hungary, Taiwan, dan Vietnam. Semua yang ngeliat _sweatdrop _massal. Apalagi China yang merasa nggak pernah besarin Taiwan dan Vietnam untuk jadi _Power Puff Girls_.

"Tentu aja karena kubantu mereka untuk masuk ke sini!" jawab Hungary bangga. "Kalian harus menuruti perintahku untuk merayu seme kalian! Ini untuk kalian juga! Aku tak tahan melihat kalian ditindas para negara seme kalian!"

"Kalau aku nggak mau?" tanya Swiss dengan nada mengejek.

"Kusebarkan rahasia kalian," Hungary tersenyum manis dengan aura memerintah.

"Huh, memangnya rahasia apa yang kau tahu?" Swiss masih nggak mau kalah dan balik nantang.

Hungary, yang masih senyum manis mengeluarkan beberapa foto dan memperlihatkannya kepada Swiss yang langsung pucat dan membatu seketika.

"Fufufu… aku punya foto kalian yang sedang _*piiip* _dengan seme kalian masing-masing. Tentu saja, ada rekaman videonya juga," ancam Hungary. Semua _Nation-tan _jadi mengerti apa yang diperlihatkan Hungary kepada Swiss dan perasaan Swiss sendiri.

"Apa perlu kusebutkan pasangan-pasangan di sini?" tanya Hungary dan mulai berbicara lagi sebelum negara yang lain sempat menjawab, Hungary mulai mendaftar pasangan-pasangan yang ada di situ satu per satu.

"AmericaxEngland, fufu… kalian lumayan sering melakukannya, dan berkat itu koleksiku semakin banyak… England memang pura-pura tak suka, tapi dia yang paling menikmatinya…"

"RussiaxChina… kalau ini… memang agak susah mendapatkan datanya, jadi data yang kupunya termasuk langka."

"GreecexJapan, tak kusangka kalau Japan ternyata bisa juga membuat ekspresi seperti itu."

Dan Hungary terus menyebutkan pair-pair tersebut satu persatu diikuti dengan komentar-komentarnya.

"Kalau kalian tak mau foto dan rekaman video ini menyebar, kalian harus melakukan perintahku! Kalian harus merayu seme kalian sesuai dengan perintah yang kalian dapatkan! INI UNTUK KEPENTINGAN KALIAN DAN SELURUH FUJOSHI YANG HAUS AKAN ADEGAN YAOI!!"

Negara-negara uke tak ada yang bisa memberi komentar. Semuanya masih membatu dengan caranya sendiri-sendiri karena hal pribadi mereka yang dibeberkan seperti itu.

Apakah semua negara uke dapat melaksanakan perintah Hungary? Dan apa saja perintah yang akan Hungary berikan?

A/N:

Haha~ ini fic yang idenya kudapet waktu lagi tidur siang~ bangun-bangun dapet ide ini =))

Oh ya, ni fic kolaborasi dengan author Mega Pikachu-nyo- walopun katanya dia bakal ganti pen name, tapi nggak jauh-jauh dari nama itu, kok :)

Fic ini perlu request dari kalian!! Request untuk para uke yang ada di sini *evilsmirk*

Pairnya :

-AmericaxEngland

-RussiaxChina

-GreecexJapan

-SwedenxFinland

-KoreaxHongkong

-DenmarkxNorway

-AustriaxSwitzerland

-EstoniaxLatvia

-LithuaniaxPoland

-GermanxN. Italy

-SpainxS. Italy

-FrancexCanada

-PrussiaxCanada

Tolong review dan kasih request, ya~

Kalo mau request pair lain juga boleh kok :D pair di atas di acak atau dengan chara lain…


End file.
